


Turn Fan Art

by trika88_art



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trika88_art/pseuds/trika88_art
Summary: This is where I post all 'Turn' inspired fan artAlso, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much





	1. Benjamin Tallmadge

 

**Benjamin Tallmadge Portrait**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	2. Lancelots of the Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!

 

 **From Miranda's Hamilton & AMC's Turn** 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**This is posted in Hamilton fan art as well!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	3. Benjamin Tallmadge 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I think Ben did after the war or should I say... what I would do after the war.

I could see him indulging himself a little with a bath (which was a luxury that wasn't practiced too much) or taking a huge nap (I would do this too). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	4. John Graves Simcoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite unstable psycho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	5. Color Challenge Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art meme challenge by _vortex-larva_
> 
> Featuring the AMC Turn group!

 

**Starting at top left:**  John Graves Simcoe, George Washington, and Anna Strong  
  
**Bottom staring from left:**  Lafayette, Abigail, and  Benjamin Tallmadge

 

This color challenge belongs to [vortex-larva!](https://www.deviantart.com/vortex-larva)

 You can find the challenge[ HERE!](https://www.deviantart.com/vortex-larva/art/Gadgadsbogen-Color-Challenge-435862588)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	6. Modern Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People from Turn in a more Modern Setting.
> 
> President Washington with his Chief of Security, Benjamin Tallmadge.
> 
> And two random secret service men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	7. George Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian Kahn as George Washington is one of my favorite casting choices.  
> So I drew Ian Kahn's Washington... pock marks and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	8. Dreaming About a Frenchman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is page 02 of an illustrated dream diary I'm slowly putting together.

I was literally running around with AMC Turn's version of Lafayette, while beating up goons from the organization. 

 

If not, I was busy introducing him to the modern world.  

He really liked the flashlight... _(don't ask me, question my subconscious)_


	9. Here Comes the General!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Washington from both Miranda's and AMC Turn's
> 
> Played by Christopher Jackson & Ian Kahn.

 

**This is also posted on Hamilton fan art as well!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	10. Inktober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Lafayette with his beautiful wife Adrienne.

  
  
First drawing from my mini digital hiatus (because of the stupid power outage).   
  
(Also... Adrienne needs more attention and love!)


End file.
